John's Day of aria
by Misterpadfoot88
Summary: Sherlock's back. John's getting married. But what happens when Johns fiance is Moriarty's sister. Rated for language.


**Author's note: Based of the song "this day aria" I hope you like it. Oh Disclamer: don't own sherlock any forms of it just this one. I do not own this day of aria either.**

"Just do one last thing for me. Don't be dead."

**Two years later**

"SHERLOCK! I knew you were alive!" A female voice laughed. "So how was it dead. Why are you here, John's wedding? He doesn't even know you're alive."

"Yeah, but he's intelligent. He'll figure it out." Sherlock mentioned. "So what's this? Why he'd gone and get married?"

"Well he fell in love, obviously, with me." She slyly smirked.

"And you are whom?" Sherlock questioned

"I am your worst nightmare. Loki Brookes, as John so calls me." She smiles. "But you Mister Holmes, can call me Kyo Moriarty." She laughs "And your Watson Is going to marry me. I've fooled them. Fooled them all. Even you Sherlock"

Sherlock flickers with anger. "You're Moriarty... Well you work for him."

She laughs. "Oh Sherlock, your so silly. So Ordinary. I have never worked for AND YOU CAN DO NOTHIG ABOUT IT!" She pushes him into a cell. "Now Sherlock, your gonna die like the Jews. Only fifteen minuets to live. I wanted you Holmes. I guess If you want a job done you have to do it your self." Kyo put's a gas mask on. "Time to die"

"I will not" He slams his body against the door. 'You cannot you cannot use him!" He shouts.

"good bye" She singsongly skips away

"I must escape, before they say their vows. Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! wwhat to do what to do. How- ah I see. I see." he smirks "She was testing me. How odd. It's as if she wants me to escape." He walks over to the padlock he had seen. Being Sherlock he figures out the combination quite quickly and runs.

"Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day. I'm getting mairried and nobody stands in my way. But there is just on problem that most can't assume. That I don't love the groom for in my heart there is no room. So when the vows come I will lie when I say I do!" Kyo so wonderfully sings. Soon after she walks down the red carpet showing her the way to her soon to be husband.

Do you bla bla bla bla if there are any o-" The doors slam open.

"Wait. . . Oh how are you Kyo. This is quite a lovely wedding. Isn't it. Thank you for inviting me. . . Well I mean putting the padlock in the inside of my petty little cell. Why'd you do that did you think I wouldn't have noticed? Hello John how are y-" Sherlock stops in his tracks he notices the black rings around his eyes. The fact he looks like skin and bone. He realizes that John has not been well.

"Hi Sherlock." John moans softly. "This is Loki. . . My almost wife." Sherlock shakes his head softly.

"Kyo you never told me how bad he was. How could you live li- never mind I know perfectly how. Moriarty. So now I must ask why did you say yes. What was the purpose in this."

"Oh Sherlock" Kyo smirks. John turns his head to look at her. He should have known what was going on and now he does. He now knows that she was only using him. He should have recognized the last name Brookes. He sighs. "Of course" He moans "It all ways happens to me always. Ever since I move to 221B Baker's street" He say under his breath.

"Well are you done? Haven't you done enough or no I must die." Sherlock questioned.

"Your like Harry Potter. The boy who won't FUCKING DIE!" She moans. Sherlock laughs.

"That's strange Kyo you kn-" Kyo pulls a gun "Of course I was prepared for this" Sherlock smirks. "Just like your brother? Yes brother. So predictable." Kyo shoots. Sherlock dodges. "Well now killing some one on your wedding that's not a normal tradition." she shoots again. 'This is so much fun to watch

"Oh my god Sherlock." John coughs "People could die"

"Fine John."Sherlock pulls out his own gun. Killing Kyo. "I'm sorry" John walks down to Sherlock Ignoring his dead bride. 'I know John. Punch me hurt me do what Want I know i deserved it" Sherlock sighs. John falls into Sherlock's arms.

"Do you know how muck I've missed you." He mumbles

**Author's note: hey should I continue? Up to you guys my fun little people. By the way I NEED a beta. I really do who may want to pm me. So my first bbc's sherlock fanfiction telllme how I did. I havn't seen season three I know I'm behind I need to watch it so bad. **


End file.
